


Boredom

by kangeiko



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah didn't wear boredom well. <span class="u">Billy</span>-tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/gifts).



Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. _Tic -_

Lilah Morgan didn't wear boredom well. Her three o'clock had been cancelled due to an inexplicable case of death and she was seriously considering taking the rest of the night off.

"Wow. He really beat the living crap out of you, Lilah. I didn't think he had it in him." Lindsey lounged in the doorway to her office, eyebrow raised and his gaze thin and unwavering.

Perfect. "Is there a reason for this midlle of the night visit, or should I just chalk it up to somnambulation?" She really, really wanted to call it a night.

Lindsey spread his arms. "Can't I express concern for a colleague?"

Bored. She was bored, and tired, and really, really pissed off.

She pulled her feet off her desk with some difficulty and limped across the room, conscious of Lindsey's eyes on her. Don't you dare show any weakness, she thought, somewhat unsteadily, and drew herself up to her full height. "I'm really hoping that you try something now, Lindsey," she said, very softly.

He raised his arms in mock surrender. "Mea culpa. Or," he said, almost laughing, "well, _not_." He sobered. "I'm not here to fight, Lilah. I'm actually doing you a favour."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He leaned forward, pushing on her personal space. "Don't kill him," he said, almost too quietly for her to hear.

She looked at him, startled. "What?"

"Everyone thinks that Billy was Angel's work. But if you kill Gavin - it'll make them wonder." He spread his arms again, hands wide and empty, then shoved them into his trouser pockets with practised ease. "See?" he said cheerfully, "I told you I was here to show concern."

After he left, Lilah stood a while longer by the door, limbs and body aching. I really hate him sometimes, she thought without any heat. Slowly, carefully, she walked back to her desk and sat. Lindsey was wrong, in any case. She had never intended to kill Gavin. That sort of revenge would be far too boring.

Lilah Morgan had never worn boredom well.

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. _Tic -_

_*_

_fin  
_


End file.
